Millennium Records Pte Ltd 2000
by fazy
Summary: If the characters from YuGioH get to record an album, what would they be singing? Featuring hits like 'The Real Slim Shadi' and Ryou Bakura's 'Entrapping Me'. What are you waiting for? Get your free copy today!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
- The 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' episodes are animated by NAS/ Studio Gallop. Copyright Toei Entertainment. Tokyo TV and Warner Brothers 4 Kids own distribution rights in Japan and USA respectively. Kazuki Takahashi asserts the moral right as the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
-'I'll Follow Aibou' was adapted from the song 'I Will Follow Him' off the album 'Collectables' by Little Peggy March  
  
- 'The Real Slim Shadi' was adapted from the song, 'Real Slim Shady' off the album The Marshall Mathers LP (2000) by Eminem.  
  
- 'I Will Love Again' was adopted from the song 'I Will Love Again', off Lara Fabian's English debut album.  
  
- 'Entrapping Me' was adopted from the song 'Lemon Tree', off the album 'Dish Of The Day' by Garden Fools.  
  
- 'I Wanna Duel With Somebody' was adopted from the Whitney Huston classic, 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody'.  
  
A/N: So far, I've only got five tracks up, but since I'm still in the midst of compiling the 'album', I'm open to suggestions. Email me the songs you want me to spoof, and/or who you want it spoofed by and I'll try to make it happen. 


	2. I'll Follow Aibou performed by Yugi Mo...

Copyright Millennium Records Pte Ltd. (2000)  
From the album Yugimania  
Track 5: I'll Follow Aibou - Yugi Mouto  
  
I trust him, I trust him, I trust him,  
Through thick and thin, I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow.  
  
I'll follow Aibou,  
Ever since he touched my heart I knew,  
There's no duelist he can't beat,  
Or new game; it cannot defeat my partner.  
  
I'll follow Aibou,  
Follow Him whatever He may do,  
And with Him, I always will be  
For nothing can keep me away,  
Yami's my destiny.  
  
I trust him, I trust him, I trust him,  
Through thick and thin,  
I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow.  
He'll always be my partner,  
My partner, my partner,  
From now until forever, forever, forever...  
  
I will follow him,  
Support him whatever he may do,  
Though he's not an incarnate being,  
I don't mind lending him my skin,  
He is after all..... my Yami, my Other Self.  
  
I trust him, I trust him, I trust him,  
Through thick and thin,  
I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow.  
He'll always be my partner,  
My partner, my partner,  
From now until forever, forever, forever.....  
  
Do-do do-do-do do-do-do and what he does  
I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow  
I know I'll always trust him  
I trust him, I trust him,  
and what he does I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow... 


	3. The Real Slim Shadi performed by Shadi

Copyright Millennium Records Pte Ltd. (2000)  
From the album Yugimania Returns  
Track 17: Real Slim Shadi -- Shadi.  
Warning: Explicit Content. Parental Guidance Adviced.  
  
May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Slim Shadi please stand up?  
I repeat, will the real Slim Shadi please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here..  
  
Y'all act like you never seen Item holders before  
Jaws all on the floor like Mai, like Joey just burst in the door  
and started kissin her ass worse than before.  
They first were duelling, then gave up and start sexing {*Ahh!*}  
It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,  
he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"  
  
And Tea G said... nothing you idiots!  
Tea G dead, she's locked in my basement! {*Ha-ha!*}  
Feminist women love Shadi, say:  
"Thanks Shadi, I'm sick of her!  
Look at her, walkin around flashing her good-girl-look  
Givin her friend-ship-speech,"  
"She thinks she's so cute though!"  
  
Yeah, if you ever get a couple of screws up in your head loose  
Hey no prob, cos I just enter your head and fix em!  
Sometimes, I wanna throw out the Key and just let loose, but can't  
tho it's cool for Bakura to toss his Item.. {*it just comes back to him!*}  
  
My Key is on your forehead! My Key is on your forehead!  
And if you're lucky, I'll get in and mess it up until you're dead!  
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
And expect them not to know how gruesome Yu-Gi-Oh is.  
Of course they gonna know how bloody Dark Games are  
By the time they hit fourth grade  
They got Warner Brothers 4 Kids don't they?  
But we ain't nothing but cartoons..  
  
Well, some of us have Yamis  
Who pull other people's eyes out and lick the blood{*SLURP*}  
But if kids can lug old card games and duel discs  
Then there's no reason Kaiba cant make his company  
Sponsor Battle City; heck his bad business sense;  
Just ignore him, blow your nose, sing my chorus and it goes  
  
Chorus:  
I'm Slim Shadi, yes I'm the real Shadi  
All you other Slim Shadis are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shadi please stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
Yami Yugi don't gotta cuss his opponents to win his battles;  
Gouls do, so fuck them and fuck you too!  
You think I give a damn about a baddie?  
Half the main characters don't even see me, let alone know me!  
  
"But Shadi, what if Evil wins, wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?  
So you can see me stick my key into Ishizu?  
Shit, Tea's here I thought I killed her?  
Don't wanna sit thru no friendship speech or pep talk.  
And see'in 'em listen to that bitch makes me barf.  
  
You goddamn Yamis, make me come to Y2K!  
I'm a guardian, not a bloody detective! {*curse you!*}  
I should toss away my Key and retire right now  
And show the whole world how Shadi enjoys himself {*AHHH!*}  
  
I'm sick of Millenium Items and jewellery, all you do is bloody annoy me  
Tho I have been sent here to protect them {*Garrgh*}  
And there is NOBODY OUT THERE old as me  
who guard like me; yet just don't give a fuck like me  
who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me  
there just might be a Next Best Thing but not quite me!  
  
Chorus:  
I'm Slim Shadi, yes I'm the real Shadi  
All you other Slim Shadis are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shadi please stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
I'm just a head trip when I do you, cause I'm only scannin you  
See things you think about and play about inside your soul room  
The only difference is I got the Key to do it! {*haHAH*}  
In front of y'all and you don't get to be false or sugarcoated at all  
I just get into your head and search it  
And whether you like to admit it {*ERR*} I just get it  
I'll find everything in your soul room! You just cannot hide it!  
  
Then you wonder how these kids eat up these cartoons like valiums  
It's funny; cause at the rate it's goin when they're thirty  
They'll be the only generation in the office duelling  
Playing with cards when their boss goes off tending a meeting.  
But this whole merchandise thing means they just aren't working.  
And every single person is a duelist lurkin  
  
He could be workin at Burger King, buyin fake Millenium Rings.  
Or in the parking lot duelling,  
Screaming "I don't give a fuck!"  
With all the cars honking him to just go and park.  
So, will the real Shadi please stand up?  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
Chorus:  
I'm Slim Shadi, yes I'm the real Shadi  
All you other Slim Shadis are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shadi please stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
Ha ha  
Guess there's a Slim Shadi in all of us  
And fuck it, damn it, I AM NOT FAT! 


	4. I Will Love Again performed by Maximil...

Copyright Millennium Records Pte Ltd. (2000)  
From the album Yugimania  
Track 7: I Will Love Again - Maximillian Pegasus  
  
Did I ever tell you,  
My love lives on in death,  
Every day I am alive, she lives in my cards.  
And if all this talk is crazy,  
And what I've done is cruel;  
Manipulating people,  
But it doesn't really matter because...  
  
Chorus:  
I will love again though my heart is breaking,  
I will love again stronger then before.  
And you will live again, even if it takes a lifetime  
Till you're back again, safely in my arms,  
I will love again  
  
Everything I've done here,  
Done for the sake of you,  
I would live in virtual reality,  
If it brings you back to me.  
So if all this talk sounds crazy,  
And I do some nasty things,  
Cindy please forgive me,  
If it lets me reach my dreams.  
  
Repeat Chorus:  
Because I will love again though my heart is breaking,  
I will love again stronger then before.  
And you will live again, even if it takes a lifetime  
Till you're back again, safely in my arms,  
I will love again  
  
If I'm true to myself,  
Nobody else, can take the place of you.  
That's why I do what I do.  
I need to, to get back to you.  
  
Repeat Chorus  
I will love again (2x) (When you live again)  
One day I know  
I'll bring you back (And you will live again)  
Nothing'll stop me from trying,  
seeing you breathe again.  
  
I know one day you will live again....... 


	5. Entrapping Me Lemon Tree performed by R...

Copyright Millennium Records Pte Ltd. (2000)  
From the album Yugimania  
Track 8: Entrapping Me - Ryou Bakura  
  
I'm sitting here trapped in my soul room,  
My hundred millionth rainy Sunday afternoon,  
My Yami's beserk, there ain't a thing I can do,  
I'm hanging around and I'm praying he'll go,  
But nothing ever changes - and I wonder.  
  
He drives me around in my skin,  
He's driving too fast and he's walking too thin,  
He has a psycho point of view,  
I'm terrified of him, and he's getting me screwed,  
But nothing ever happens - and I wonder.  
  
I wonder how I wonder why.  
Yesterday I was normal now I'm trapped in my mind,  
And all that I can see are just the walls entrapping me.  
I'm turning my head up and down,  
I'm turning turning turning turning turning around,  
And all that I can see is are just the walls entrapping me.  
  
Da.  
Da-da-da-da-da-dee-da-da.  
Da-da-da-da-da-dee-da-da.  
Da-dee-dee-da.  
  
I'm sitting here, I miss being me.  
I'd like to take over - it *is* *my* body.  
But there's a heavy cloud inside my head,  
He wont let me out - oh, he'd rather be dead,  
So nothing ever happens - and I wonder.  
  
Millenium Ring - it's not good for me.  
Millenium Ring - I don't want to let it take over me!  
I'm stepping around in the throes of woe,  
Yami, one day I swear I will get the best of you,  
And everything'll be normal - like it should be.  
  
I wonder how I wonder why.  
Yesterday I was normal now I'm trapped in my mind,  
And all that I can see are just the walls entrapping me.  
I'm turning my head up and down  
I'm turning turning turning turning turning around  
And all that I can see is are just the walls entrapping me  
And I wonder wonder!  
  
I wonder how I wonder why  
Yesterday I was myself, but now I'd rather die.  
Cos all that I can see  
Cos all that I can see  
Cos all that I can see  
Are just the walls entrapping me. 


	6. I Wanna Duel With Somebody

Copyright Millennium Records Pte Ltd. (2000)  
From the album Yugimania  
Track 2: I Wanna Duel With Somebody – Seto Kaiba  
  
Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to plan a winning streak  
I've done alright up to now  
It's the duelist in me that shows me how  
And when the night falls, my obsession calls  
  
Chorus:  
Oh wanna duel with somebody  
I wanna fuel the heat with somebody  
Yeah wanna duel with somebody  
With somebody like Yami  
Oh wanna duel with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah wanna duel with somebody  
With somebody like Yami  
  
I've lost to him and lost my senses  
Since Duelist Kingdom  
I never lost a game before  
Made me feel just like a clown  
I am a man who'll take a chance  
On a rivalry hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My obsession calls  
  
Chorus:  
Oh wanna duel with somebody  
I wanna fuel the heat with somebody  
Yeah wanna duel with somebody  
With that somebody, Yami  
Oh I gotta duel with that Yami  
I gotta feel the heat with that Yami  
Yeah wanna duel with that Yami  
Even if it's going to kill me  
  
Somebody oo Somebody oo  
Somebody, and I know it's Yami  
Somebody oo Somebody oo  
To crow my victory oh  
I am a man who'll take a chance  
On a rivalry hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My obsession calls  
  
Chorus:  
Oh wanna duel with somebody  
I wanna fuel the heat with somebody  
Yeah wanna duel with somebody  
With that somebody, Yami  
Oh I gotta duel with that Yami  
I gotta feel the heat with that Yami  
Yeah wanna duel with that Yami  
Even if it's going to kill me  
  
Dontcha wanna duel with me Yami  
Dontcha think you can beat me boy  
Hey Dontcha wanna duel with me  
With somebody like Yami  
  
Dontcha wanna duel say you wanna duel  
Dontcha wanna duel  
Dontcha wanna duel say you wanna duel  
Dontcha wanna duel  
Dontcha wanna duel say you wanna duel uh-huh  
With somebody like Yami (hoo-oo)  
Duel (hoo-oo hoo)  
Hoo-oo hey Yami 


End file.
